


monachopsis -

by alvaughn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, heavy mention of the word queer mostly cause i didn't want to use gay as an umbrella term, it's not bad tho!!! very queer positive mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole 'going to a QSA meeting thing' was a dare -- as were most things in his life -- he wasn't supposed to <i>enjoy</i> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monachopsis -

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. i figured i'd go ahead and post what i have of it now and try to get some feedback on it before deciding whether or not to go any further with it. so, if you wanna leave some cool comments and tell me what you think that'd be lit. 
> 
> also, if you don't know what a qsa is it's a queer straight alliance. we have one at my school, it's just called a gay straight alliance, but i didn't really like the way that 'gay' was the umbrella term when i was going to be including trans characters along with characters that have a sexuality other than gay. i personally feel comfortable with the term queer but i understand that some people don't, so it's a personal choice to use it in this fic!! i'm very sorry if you find discomfort with the usage of the word. 
> 
> the title monachopsis comes from the internet, it means 'the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place'. i've yet to decide whether it's an actual word or not in my own personal dictionary. 
> 
> the summary is also a WIP. it'll probably get changed if i write any more for this work. 
> 
> anyways -- feedback appreciated! thanks so much.

Room 636. 

Tyler stared at the number on the door, fingers shaking from where they were tightened on the straps of his backpack. He really had no idea what he was doing -- it all started with Mark and Pete had dared him to go to the QSA meeting that was being held after school. It had taken less conversation than necessary for them to convince him to go to the meeting, and Tyler wasn't necessarily ready to admit the fact that he _was_ curious about the club -- and that he might be one of the closeted queer students that went to their school. He couldn't outright admit it, though -- Ohio wasn't the most friendly place when it came to gay people, especially high school students,  _especially_ high school students who were apart of band as well as captain of the basketball team.

"Excuse me," Tyler practically jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. "Are you going to be joining us today?" 

Turning to face the source of the voice, Tyler came face to face with Joshua Dun, another member of the school's ever-so-prided band. "Uh -- I'm not sure yet." Tyler cleared his throat awkwardly, and Josh grinned, the rest of his face lighting up as he did so. 

"Well, you should. It's a great space for allies, too, and I think you'd learn a lot! We're just having an informational meeting today, so it'd be a great day to jump in." Josh's voice was warm, and the only thoughts racing through Tyler's mind were that the feeling growing in his chest definitely was _not_ supposed to be there and that if Josh Dun's voice sounded like that then this shouldn't have been the first time they were actually speaking more than two words to each other. 

"I -- Like I said, I'm not sure. I don't really know --" 

"Don't know if you want to be associated with the queer kids?" Tyler blanched at Josh's words, fingers gripping onto his backpack tighter as he watched a smirk form on Josh's lips. "I'm just kidding, man. It's fine, a lot of people are nervous joining the group. Don't really wanna get caught up with being stuck in the 'gay' crowd. I don't blame you." 

Tyler laughed nervously, nodding quickly before glancing over his shoulder at the chatter growing from the room behind him. "I -- Yeah, that's, that's what I'm worried about. I'm sorry, I know it sounds dumb." 

"It's cool, dude, but seriously -- give it a shot." 

Tyler stared through the door momentarily, focusing on the short-blue haired young woman filing her nails while a man tapping his fingers rhythmically on the desk she had her feet propped up on, before he glanced back to Josh. "Okay." He said after a long moment, stomach bubbling up with butterflies as Josh grinned broadly at him. 

"Let's go." Tyler stepped out of the way at Josh's words, letting Josh stride past him toward the door. There wasn't a moment of hesitation as Josh grabbed Tyler's wrist as he passed him, pulling him into the room behind him as if he wasn't quite sure he was going to dart away after their conversation. 

The conversations in the room ceased as the two entered, the silence crashing hard onto Tyler. Josh seemed to catch the nervousness in the room -- it was from both parties, both on Tyler's end and on everyone else's end -- as he began speaking, "Hey, guys! This is my friend Tyler. He's joining us for our meeting today, if that's cool?"

The silence weighed heavy on the room again until a washed-out red-head chewing gum popped a bubble and spoke, "Sure. Nice to meet you, Tyler." The blonde with her head in the red-head's lap waved towards Tyler, giving him a gentle grin before nuzzling her face back into -- who Tyler assumed -- her girlfriend's thighs. 

Everyone else hummed their 'hello's' at Tyler as Josh ushered him into one of the empty desks. "Since we have a new member and most of you seem very confused at who our new friend is, let's do introductions, shall we?" Josh perched himself up onto the top of another desk, fingers tightening against the wooden material below him. "I'll start -- I'm Joshua, better known as just Josh, I'm a drummer for the school's band and I'm bisexual. I'm also the leader of the QSA for this year, and hopefully I will be able to pass it onto the lovely Debby," He gestured to the red-head, "After I graduate this year." 

Debby grinned brightly, sitting up a bit and fixing her girlfriend's position on her lap. "I'm Debby, and I'm agender and pansexual. As Joshua said, I will be taking over the QSA next year." Debby patted the woman's shoulder who was laying in her lap, and the blonde lifted herself up into a sitting position. 

She yawned momentarily before running a hand through her hair, giving it a disheveled look. "I'm Jenna, and I'm a lesbian. I'm dating Debby," The sentence seemed to be aimed at Tyler, confirming his suspicions. "I'm also apart of the track team, and I'm the editor-in-chief of the school's newspaper. Being gay isn't the most important part of my identity." She shrugged simply, and Debby grinned, wrapping an arm around Jenna's waist and pulling her closer. 

"I'm Brendon," The brunet man sitting at the desk next to the blue-haired woman spoke, his gentle face lighting up with a grin. "Also, I'm bi." 

"Me too," The woman spoke, "I'm Ashley. I'm also biracial, and I'm genderfluid." 

Everyone's eyes went to Tyler as it was his turn to introduce himself, and he cleared his throat before staring up at Josh. "I'm Tyler. I -- I don't really know what I identify as, so. I just -- I just wanted to see what you all are about." Josh grinned warmly at Tyler before pushing himself off of the desk, confidently walking toward the white board that Tyler assumed was used for QSA specifically. There were small doodles all around -- flowers, aliens, rainbows with the word _gay_ written under them -- and there was a calendar of the events that the group would be taking part of for the month. 

"So, today we're just going to be catching up," Josh spoke as he wrote on the board. "What's everyone been up to? What's going on in the city this month that we can take part in?" 

Debby perked up, snapping at Josh in hopes of piecing her thoughts together. It all seemed to click when she pointed at him, eagerly telling the group that there was a rally for the new legislation bill that was trying to be passed in the House. "It's trying to restrict our rights!" She cried, and everyone snapped in response -- something Tyler figured only happened with slam poetry events. Josh wrote the event on the board, and glanced around again at everyone. 

"I'll try to get this passed by the principals and our sponsor, but the chances of us having to do this on our own time are high." Josh said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Tyler shifted in his chair, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk ahead of him. 

"You guys do this stuff on your own time?" His comment drew everyone's eyes towards him, and Tyler flushed red under all of the attention.

"We have to." Ashley shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not like our school is the most supportive place in the world." Jenna mumbled, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. 

There's a pang of guilt that hits Tyler's chest -- he should've known, between being apart of both the band and the athletic program, most of the money the school gets for funding goes straight into the pockets of those things and leaves the rest of the programs at the school to be self-funded. "'m sorry." He mutters, and Debby smiles at him sympathetically in a 'It's not your fault' kind of way.

The rest of the meeting falls into mild chaos -- there's a lot of talking, even more yelling, and then several fighting propositions between Debby and Josh, which Tyler hopes is nothing serious but he's not quite sure -- and before Tyler can say another thing, they're dismissing with discussion of the next meeting. "Next Wednesday, be here!" Josh yells as everyone but the two of them leave the room, but Tyler feels as if it's mostly directed at him. When the room is empty, Josh copies the information from the white board onto a sheet of paper before he erases it, mumbling to Tyler about how he doesn't leave it on the board unless it's confirmed. "What'd you think?" 

Tyler raises his head and shrugs as he makes eye-contact with Josh. "It was interesting. I'm glad you invited me." 

"You invited yourself, really. I'm just glad you decided to go through with it." 

Tyler smiles a bit, his face lighting up at Josh's comment. "Yeah, I am, too." 

"You thinking about coming to the next meeting? We'll be actually, like, doing stuff." Josh says, and Tyler nods. 

"Thinking about it, yeah." 

"Cool." Josh grins, picking his bag up off of where it's sat on the floor next to Tyler's desk. "See you in band tomorrow?" Josh asks, walking with Tyler towards the door. They both pause as they wait for one another to walk through the door, neither of them moving until Tyler finally says,

"Yeah, of course." 

Josh laughs as he finally walks through the door, grinning at Tyler from over his shoulder. "See you then." 

Tyler steps through the doorway and watches as Josh disappears down the hallway, waiting until he's completely gone before he turns on his heel and makes his way towards the back parking lot. The whole 'going to a QSA meeting thing' was a dare -- as were most things in his life -- he wasn't supposed to _enjoy_ it.

More importantly -- he wasn't supposed to enjoy Josh Dun. 

**Author's Note:**

> @holdingnotoyou at places like tumblr and twitter.


End file.
